In recent years, use of the Internet has expanded rapidly, enabling retrieval of a vast quantity and variety of information. Due in part to the fast pace of life in the information age, many Internet users place a high value on the ability to retrieve information quickly and efficiently. One characteristic associated with browsing of the Internet is that various users may often repeatedly access a particular web page or other collection of information, sometimes weekly, daily, or even several times per day. For example, users may repeatedly access a particular web page in order to access different links or other information that may be posted on the web page, and which may sometimes be continually updated or changed. One problem related to this repeated access of information is that a user may often be forced to repeat a particular set of actions each time that the user wishes to return to the information. One specific example of such a repeated set of actions may include selecting an address bar and entering a uniform resource locator (URL) for a website logon page, loading of the website logon page, selecting various text input elements for a username and password, entering a username and password into the selected text input elements, loading of a search page, selecting a text input element for entering search terms, entering search terms into the selected text input element, and loading a search results page. In some examples, a user may be required to repeat a set of actions such as those described above each time that a user wishes to return to a particular webpage. Requiring users to continually repeat the same set of actions may waste valuable time, become frustrating to users, and may ultimately discourage users from visiting various websites or from performing various tasks on the Internet.